


Last Night A DJ Saved My Life

by KirkyPet



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Disco Wagon rolls on, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkyPet/pseuds/KirkyPet
Summary: If you hate disco music, don't read this. There's a lot of disco music.If you love country music and don't like people taking the piss out of it, don't read this. The post-Joe citadel is not at home to country music.This fic will be best enjoyed when actually listening to said disco music. Without, it may be as confusing as Archer episode zero (Archersaurus). I appreciate this may not be entirely practical.There is no seriously debilitating angst in this fic, nor any smut worthy of the name.  However, if you love "Length and Breadth of Fury Road" and have ever wondered what effect 'Staying Alive' would have on Citadel morale, this fic is for you. And just for fun, here's the video!https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oQwNN-0AgWcThis episode occurs a few days after chapter 125 of “L&B”. This fic was posted with prior permission from Squid to use characters and stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Length and Breadth of Fury Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031473) by [proprioception (sacrificethemtothesquid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificethemtothesquid/pseuds/proprioception). 



“Max! You know about stuff from Before, right?”  

Max emerges from the undercarriage of the rig to find two of the younger Repair Boys and a Pup gazing enquiringly down at him. The Pup is holding a stack of square, flat things he can barely see over. Max scrambles stiffly to his feet and wipes his hands on his trousers. “Mhm…let’s see”. He ponders the dusty pile, picking one up and examining it. His brows lift in mild surprise. “S’music”, he says with a smile, and disappears back under the rig. The Boys looks at each other and shrug. It’s a start. 

***** 

“Capable! Max says these are music, but it makes no sense!” 

“You’re making no sense. Start from the beginning.” 

“Pups found these things in an old case in one of the lower basements. Trying to figure out what they are.” 

She slides one out of its cover and turns it over in her hands. “Oh, these are just plates for a singing machine. Pretty rubbish really, not good for much.” 

***** 

“Keno! What’s a singing machine?” 

“No idea. Might be a machine that sings” 

“Alright, smartarse. Like Coma’s axe, d’you mean? Did it use things like this?” 

“No, it just had strings and a bloody great amplifier. What are these?” 

“Music plates for a singing machine!” 

***** 

That evening, Capable, Toast and Dag are in the Salon with Mari and Amy. Keno puts his head round the door. “Capable, can I ask you something? The Boys are dying to see the singing machine. They’ve talked about nothing else all day. Do you know what they’re talking about?” 

“Joe had this machine that spun plates around and scratched music out of them with a needle”, Capable sighed. “I say music, it wasn’t very good”. 

“Sounds painful”, muttered Dag. 

“Keep used to talk about something like that back in the day, long time ago”, interjected Mari. 

“Where is it now?” 

“Still in his rooms, as far as I know. Don’t think the Boys have shifted it. Plates should be there too”. 

“I think they’re called ‘records’”, put in Mari. “What sort were they? I don’t fancy his taste in music, your Joe man”. 

“I don’t know what they were, but I didn’t much like them. Didn’t the rest of you have to listen to it?” Capable appeals to the other girls. “Lucky you then.” 

“Keep said the only music she couldn’t stand was country music. Got on her nerves, she said. That and bagpipes.” 

“What’s country music?” 

“Not sure, she just said it was ‘whiny, twangy and miserable’”. 

“That sums up what I heard then.” 

Furiosa, who had wandered in unnoticed and was musing over some parts, absently looked up and muttered something. 

“What was that?” 

“Jim Reeves”, she repeated. 

“Hm? Who’s that?” 

“One of Joe’s records” 

“He didn’t make you listen to it, did he?” asked Capable apprehensively. 

“Hah, not much. I doubt it was worse than sitting through Imperator meetings in his room, though. You’d look at anything lying around, just for a distraction.” 

“Whiny and miserable, eh? That was just Capto” said Toast. 

Cheedo jumps to her feet. “Lets go get them!” 

“Tomorrow morning” said Dag. 

“Ugh, alright, if you’re so keen” groaned Capable. 

***** 

While Pups are carefully moving the machine into the Salon, the girls are poking through the stack of Joe’s dusty records, still reeking of his room. Capable makes a face. “Ugh, I hated this one”, picking up a particular disc with a picture of a man in a big hat.  

Dag looks over her shoulder at the rest. “Fuck, that one’s horrible – if it sounds as bad as it looks…”  

The cover is particularly unpleasant-looking.  

“Stormcrow” mutters Toast. “Looks like the kind of shit Joe’d listen to.”

“Here’s the one Furi was talking about…Jim Reeves, ‘According to my Heart’. Yeesh, looks kind of soppy”. 

“These ones look like they’re about war – ‘Apocalypse Now’, ‘Khe Sahn…’” 

Cheedo has picked up a couple of the smaller discs and is reading the back cover. She’s doubled up with laughter in an instant. “These  _can’t_  be song titles”.

“’Drop Kick me Jesus through the Goalposts of Life” chuckles Dag incredulously. 

“Fuck…’I Wouldn’t Take Her to a Dawg Fight in Case She Won’. This explains a lot about the old bastard.” Toast shakes her head. 

“Is this country music?” Capable asks Mari, who just sniggers. "These others - don't know them. 'Wild World', 'Run For Your Life', 'Under My Thumb'. Where are the others, the ones the Pups found? Hope they’re a bit better.” 

Dag goes to the other table and picks up the one called ‘Kirky’s Disco Wagon’. “This one’s colourful enough. I thought Capable had big hair – ow!” (Capable tweaks her ear sharply in retaliation). “And the shoes? Hope they had high ceilings in the Before.” 

“’Boogie Wonderland’…’Disco Inferno’…’Everybody Dance’ – sounds a bit more promising, nothing too miserable here.” 

“Shall we?” 

“Go on then.” 

***** 

Everyone is milling around, chatting. There’s an excited babble as Ello and Spark tinker with the mechanism of the singing machine. Spark has found a spare speaker in an attempt to improve the volume and sound quality of the ancient turntable. 

The room is filling with chalk-white Boys and Pups, the word having got out that there’s an unusual entertainment underway. Joe had always jealously guarded all his pleasures, not just his Wives. Only Boys who had had the rare and coveted status of powder-bearer or chamberpup had ever heard the singing box. 

The Vuvalini are comfortably settled in the corner by the chimneypiece, Mari and Amy occasionally pausing in their knitting to comment on the proceedings. Val, having succumbed to Capable's persuasive powers, has agreed to be carried up the stairs in a sling by two Boys. She is gently brushing Tamar’s hair, while Maadi criticises the Boys mechanical endeavours.  

Only when the machine crackles into life does a hush fall. Everyone listens expectantly. 

Rapid beats, clapping and what sounds like sand being shaken in a tin…a staccato rhythmic twanging…then a voice striking out 

_“Everybody dance – clap your hands, clap your hands…”_

The girls look at each other, then at the older Vuvalini. “Well, what do you think? Would Keep approve?” 

“I think she’d be in favour.” Mari shrugs and smiles. 

“Those were the good old days,” says Amy, clapping. “Music came with nice clear instructions.” 

By the time ‘Boogie Wonderland’ is halfway through, Cheedo squeals with delight. “This is great! I’m off to get Furi and Max.” 

Capable calls after her as she dashes to the door, “Good luck! They’ve been working on what’s left of Max’s car and they might be a bit…sensitive.” 

“Cranky as fuck, you mean” mutters Toast. 

***** 

It’s been a hard day. The arrival of the Rock Riders has sorely taxed the resources of the Repair Bay. Only that morning, they’d reluctantly agreed they’ll have to strip the Interceptor of any usable parts. Furiosa would much rather Keno’s crew took charge of the job, to spare Max the pain of dismantling his most cherished possession. But he won’t let anyone else near it. He hasn’t said anything, of course, but his face shows that he’s effectively breaking up a part of himself, putting away much of his past forever. Naturally, he’s withdrawn into himself and she feels the loss of him, though with the awareness that it will pass. 

Furiosa’s not exactly been great company lately either. It’s been six days since her family was returned to her, and she’s been doing everything in her power to avoid them. Guilt and self-loathing are battling for her thoughts against an overwhelming joy and gratitude, and she’s not spoken beyond a monosyllable for days. 

And there’s the uncertainty of the Bullet Farm threat gnawing at her mind. 

So it’s not surprising that the unusual buzz in the garage that afternoon has passed unnoticed by either of them. 

***** 

 _“Baby we can do it, take the time, do it right. We can do it baby, do it tonight…”_  

Dag – “the people Before were really into making music about fucking.” 

Mari – “you’ve a mucky mind, girl. Could just as likely be about knitting.” 

 _“Take your time, let’s do it right if it takes all night…”_  

***** 

Cheedo wheedles Furiosa and Max from the garage to the Salon with the promise of ‘a surprise’. Furiosa knows what kind of surprises she gets.  

“A nice surprise” chirps Cheedo brightly. 

‘Of course’ thinks Furiosa. ‘What other kind is there?’ 

When the door is opened and they step cautiously inside, Max blinks and takes an involuntary step back. The room is crowded with an uproar of moving bodies, voices and strange sounds. Fragments of memory flicker through his mind, of times long long before…before even Jessie and Sprog. 

 _“Say that you remember_ _-_ _dancing in September…never was a cloudy day”_  

Furiosa rolls her eyes at the scene before her. “A party…that’s exactly what we need…attacks coming any minute…” But she tails off, feeling ashamed at her crankiness. Just because she feels like shit doesn’t mean everyone else has to. She curls up next to Max on a pile of frayed cushions by the door, and takes in the scene… 

***** 

“Okay, I know we’ve covered this before and don’t tell Mari, but…do you think ‘Ring my Bell’ means fucking? Like trading paint?” Cheedo queries, speaking loudly to be heard over the noise of the room. At this point, Miro’s ever-present little brother hops happily into view squeaking ‘Ring-a-ring-a-ring”. 

Cheedo claps her hand over her mouth. “Ohshit – do you think he heard me?” 

Fits of laughter follow.  

“Oh you dear innocent” Dag splutters. 

Toast raises an eyebrow. “Girl, what those Pups hear in the garage would make your eyes water.” 

***** 

Ace is standing by the door with a look of honest amazement on his twisted face. Amy sidles up. “You alright there, old man?” 

"They told me Boys were going kamikrazy in the Wives room..." 

"Yup, they've found a whole new way of going kamikrazy, your lads. They look like pissed chooks." 

The bouncy, twangy beat steps up to a chorus of 'Play that Funky Music White Boy'. A whole crew of War Boys are pumping their elbows and shaking their hips to the rhythm. When the chorus comes around a second time, they're in full swing and singing along as best they can. 

 _"Lay down the boogie and play that funky music_ _til_ _you die..."_  

There's a snorting chuckle from Ace. "Not a bad kind of kamikrazy, I reckon." 

***** 

Listening to the lyrics of 'Disco Inferno', Toast suddenly erupts in a fit of laughter. "This one's for Max, scourge of the Bullet Farm!", she announces, standing on a chair. "He blew the lid right off them not once, but twice! Max – take a bow!" 

Pups whisper, 'twice? yeah, on the war rig' 

The Repair Boys are aghast at Toast's temerity. They'd never think of coming out with such a thing, Max was still a figure of awe to them. Even the girls looked askance at their irreverent sister. 

But, to everyone's surprise (including his own), Max ducks his head and raises both hands, diffident and embarrassed, lips quirked, in what he intends for a mock bow. The Boys cheer wildly. 

 _"Disco Inferno...burn that mother down"_  

Furiosa feels a warm glow of satisfaction at seeing how relaxed he is, especially being centre of attention in a clamour of War Boys. It occurs to her that Toast and the other girls are like little sisters to him, each in their own way. Toast can be boisterous and snarky to Max, and he takes it all in good humour. 

Could it be that they're forging a little family right here in the Citadel? But she doesn't have time to follow that thought, because... 

***** 

Any remaining composure in the room crumbles by the second line of 'Staying Alive'. Whether it's the lyrics or the beat, something fires straight up the spine of everyone there. 

 _"Whether you're a mother or whether you're a brother, you're_ _stayin_ _' alive,_ _stayin_ _' alive_ _...feel the city breaking and everybody's shaking, we're_ _stayin_ _' alive,_ _stayin_ _' alive..."_  

Toast and Cheedo jump up, making jerking movements to the _'ah, ah, ah, ah'_ refrain. Capable and Dag grab each of Max's arms and drag him, protesting and half-alarmed, to his feet. Furiosa looks on wide-eyed and face twitching with suppressed excitement. She looks over at Amy, who raises her eyebrows and grins. Even Ace is having trouble maintaining his dignity. Her composure cracks and she scrambles to her feet, grabs Ace and Amy and joins the throng. 

Max is shuffling his feet and bobbing his shoulders, with a broad grin on his face. Toast and Ello are in fits of laughter, trying to avoid Cheedo's rhythmic gesticulations. Dag has drifted off from the group and is whirling about the room in reckless abandon, scattering Pups in her wake. Plenty and some other milk mothers are a formidable sight, shaking their ample curves in the centre of the room. Miro and Riz appear to be having some kind of meltdown. 

Furiosa is not certain what she's doing, but she's certainly forgotten what had been bothering her earlier. It all seems far away. 

 _"Life going nowhere, somebody help me...I'm_ _stayin_ _' alive"_  

***** 

The track changes... 

The hypnotic beat builds, a far cry from the hilarious tempo and falsetto lyrics of the previous song. 

 _"Let your body free now...if you want to feel good"_  

Exhilarated and half-breathless, Furiosa finds herself in a crowd like a cocoon, in an almost dreamlike state. 

 _"You never knew the power of your body...but when you keep on dancing to the music, you'll reach up high into the sky..."_  

She loses herself in the trancelike beat, the low lights and moving shadows giving the impression of being alone in an impersonal crowd. She doesn't think she could stop moving even if she wanted to... 

Abruptly the song stops and she blinks, disoriented and clammy with sweat. Turning around, she sees Max, gazing at her like a man moonstruck, eyes wide and with an amusingly goofy half-smile on his lips. She flushes with embarrassment, her mouth twitching, trying not to laugh. 

Furiosa edges between the still-moving bodies and stops close to where he's standing. Her hair is sticking to her forehead, rills of sweat trickling down her temples making tracks in the dirt left by her more conventional exertions earlier in the day. She looks enquiringly at him, trying to catch her breath enough for speech. He looks like he's forgotten how to breathe himself, his pupils dilated and hair dishevelled. Half-alarmed, she asks "Hey...you ok?" He's still blinking at her and can't seem to look away. "You...are...incredible", he manages, helplessly. Furiosa feels a constriction in her throat and her eyes sting with sudden tears. "Fool", she chokes, reaching up to kiss him softly, then resting her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her, she nestles close and they survey the room. 

She has a moment's confusion when she catches Val's eye. But when Val gives her a broad grin, a wink and a thumbs up, a flood of relief hits her. Maybe it'll be okay... 

***** 

Earlier... 

Val sits in a corner surrounded by her family, who are chattering amongst themselves like sparrows. Her eyes are fixed on Furiosa with a mix of fondness, hurt and confusion. 

Mari is eyeing her with concern. "Don't keep it to yourself, pet. What's on your mind?" 

"Why's she avoiding me, Mari?" 

Mari sighs and shakes her head sadly. "Where do I begin, love...? In Furiosa's head, she's responsible for everything that's gone wrong,  _ever_. Probably even thinks she made the Green Place go sour. She's beating herself with every stick she can find – guilt for things she's done to survive." 

"But she  _saved_  those girls, and killed the monster who'd hurt her. And she brought us here. How much longer would we have lasted in the wasteland?" 

"Still thinks she's poison – only sees the damage...and she's scared you'll think badly of her, of what, who, she is now" 

"Badly? If only she knew..." 

There's a silence. "That's why I'm worried about you and her, pet. I know how close you were." 

Val flushes. "I know what you're getting at, Mari..." 

Mari interrupts, "Her and Max...he understands her, he's the only one who can help. And he's not half as cracked as when he came here first. They're fixing each other." 

"I get it...mothers, anyone could see what was brewing with those two. Besides, it was all so long ago – we were just kids, and we only had each other." 

"She's guilty about her and him though, I can tell. Maybe thinks she's betrayed you. Just another thing to feel guilty about..." 

"She deserves to be happy!" 

"Try telling  _her_  that", Mari mutters. 

"I will, then!" Next time she manages to catch Furiosa's eye, Val gives her a grin, a wink and a thumbs up. Not subtle, she knows, but it's the best she can do right then. She hopes it'll help. They'll talk tomorrow, if she has anything to do with it. 

***** 

"It's good...all this." Max waves his free hand vaguely at the room.  

It's true. They've all been so strained lately between feeding extra mouths and anxiety about the Blood. Mothers know, they all need a break. 

Capable, bless her, looks like she's shed years in the last few hours. For a while at least, she's no longer the steely-eyed negotiator who faced down the Rock Riders. Right now, she's one half of blissed-out young love. There's a curiously breathy and comically absurd slow number playing, called 'Yes Sir, I Can Boogie'. She and Keno are making the most of it. 

Dag, who's up and about again, though not fully back to work, looks  _almost_  as happy as when she's tending the gardens.  

The more fractious War Boys, who've been simmering with latent aggression at the Rock Riders presence in the Citadel...they've been whooping it up in the corner and are now casually discussing the more obscure lyrics of the evening. Furiosa hopes the impromptu party has been a sufficient release of their pent-up tension. 

And Furiosa herself? She's dimly aware that she feels about sixteen again. But she's reluctant to examine her own feelings right then. She hopes Max is getting as much comfort from the unexpected gift. It was funny and touching and hopeful to see him bobbing about awkwardly with the girls, trying not to laugh and failing abysmally. 

Shaking herself out of her reverie and glancing up, she sees Max is looking down at her contentedly. She suddenly very much wants to be alone with him. 

"It's getting hot in here, you want to take a walk?", she whispers. He grunts affirmative and they edge their way to the door. 

***** 

Soon they're breathing the fresh air of a courtyard, one of the storage areas for crates and barrels. There's a raised platform housing a small grain silo, surrounded by a high railing. They climb up. There's been some high cloud cover, enough to make the night air milder than usual. A waxing moon is dimly visible through a watery haze. Faint music can still be heard intermittently below, as doors open and close. 

Furiosa has had very few innocent pleasures in the latter half of her life, to put it mildly. Tonight feels like one of them. She wants to explore that further, now she's got Max alone. She wants to kiss him – just kiss him, nothing more. So they do. 

For about five minutes. She's not sure what happened, whether a straying hand, the brush of tongue against lip, or an unbidden memory of previous intimacies. Or maybe he's just a hard man to put down. But it's just not enough. 

Oh well, 'best laid plans of mice and men gang aft agley' as Katie used to say. 

Max can read her. He always can. "You want to?", he murmurs in her ear. 

"Gnnhh! Yesss", she groans into his shoulder. She feels his lips twist into a grin. Furiosa touches her forehead against his. "This is becoming a habit". 

They scramble round to the sheltered side of the silo. She's managed to kick off one boot and they're fumbling for buttons when she freezes. "Shhh, I hear someone coming." 

"Might be me", he chuckles as he nuzzles her neck. She chokes back a snort. They hunker down onto the platform floor. Not so much to be out of sight – more out of a presentiment that they might be stuck there for a while. 

That instant the external door is flung open and at least eight young excited voices are heard talking at once. 

***** 

"V8, it's bloody hot in there" 

"You stink like a buzzard's armpit, Maz" 

"Shut it you lot...look, I still don't get it. Does 'boogie' mean dancing or fucking?" Ello demands. 

"You Pup" snorts Toast scornfully, "it's obviously dancing". 

"What wacka called you the Knowing anyway?", returns Ello. 

"It  _must_  mean dancing...otherwise, I mean...'Boogie Wonderland'...imagine", muses Cheedo. 

"Where's Capable?", asks Dag. 

"Teaching Keno how to boogie" 

"Toast!" 

"What?" 

[Max's shoulders are shaking with suppressed laughter.] 

***** 

Dag announces "I'm off to check on Spud. Almond's had her all day. Time for a shift change." 

"Shit change, more like." 

"Thank you, Toast." 

As Dag goes back inside, Cheedo sighs and shakes her head. "Spud...that poor kid". 

"She'll have trouble shaking that name off." 

"If she's anything like her namesake, she'll manage it." 

***** 

Meanwhile, the Boys' conversation has progressed.  

"How can a DJ save someone's life anyway? It's just playing music" Ello complains. 

"I don't know" Miro muses, "I mean, look at the ankle biter there", nodding at his little brother, who's hopping about doing a jerky dance and going 'Bleep-bleep-bleep-bleep...Fumpy Town!'.  

"Rom, get over here, you crazy little bastard". Rom hops over. "You having fun, kiddo?" Rom nods. "You like the singing box?" Rom jiggles on his toes. 

"I like the beats and the clapping!", he announces. 

"You couldn't get a bloody squeak out of that Pup normally – I was always scared he'd get chucked off the lift for it." 

"And dint you see the Boss? That was chrome. Talk about nought to sixty. Looked like she'd got an extra V8." 

"Yeah, see her this morning? Proper miserable. Face like a chook’s arse.” 

[Furiosa huffs with offended dignity. Max steals a kiss.] 

"A healer would know. Cheedo! Could a DJ save someone's life...?" Ello dashes after the girls as they're going back inside. 

Their chatter fades abruptly as the door slams shut behind them. 

***** 

Furiosa looks apologetically at Max. Safe to say, the moment's passed. He leans his head against hers and murmurs "Good kids." 

His tone reminds her of Ace with the little ones. 'Is that what a proud father would sound like?', she wonders. 

She feels a strange wave of pride and affection for the younger residents of the Citadel. Unusually, she doesn't try to fight it. It's different with the girls...they won't let her keep them at a distance, so she can't help but love them. The War Boys though...despite living as one of them for so many days...that's probably why she was always so determined not to see them as people. She always saw her worst side reflected in them – Joe's tools of violence, nothing more.  

But since they returned to the Citadel with Joe's mangled carcass, a change has crept in. Now she wonders if they're building an extended family – a clan, maybe. The Vuvalini knew that families were made, not born. After all, wasn't Val a wasteland orphan? The girls too – bound together by shared experience and common goals – that was enough to make them as close as sisters ever could be. Maybe that was what Mari meant when she said Furiosa was becoming a mother... 

...a future Citadel with no Imperators, just Initiate Mothers...and Fathers... 

But she's too drowsy to pursue this thought further. The adrenalin has entirely worn off by now, leaving her in a comfortable half-awake langour. Mentally shaking herself, she yawns hugely. The movement stirs Max, who's been dozing on her shoulder. He jerks his head up, winces and rubs at his neck. "You ok?", he asks, sleepily. 

She thinks for a moment. "Hungry. You?" 

"Always" 

They head to the kitchens to raid Jilly's pantry. 

***** 

The next few days bring their own difficulties – some familiar, some brand new. 

Furiosa works on, keeps moving. But the choking fingers of despair are tightening around her throat. 

She flees, alone, to her room.  

Sitting on the bed, she sighs and looks up at the window. She knows what she needs to do. 

***** 

A tall figure stalks into the garage, scoops up a box and some loose items and, glaring around at the bystanders, dares them to make something of it. 

Nobody does. 

***** 

Max pauses outside the door of their room, uncertain what to do. Through the thick metal door he hears an unusual reverberation, muffled and rhythmic. A relieved smile plays over his face and he lightly touches the key pad. Shall he go in or would it be better to leave her alone? 

The door clicks open and Furiosa appears in the gap, flushed, breathless, eyes sparkling. 'Staying Alive' is playing on the singing machine. She grabs his jacket and pulls him into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. 

Nobody seems them again til breakfast. 

Finis 

**Author's Note:**

> New note - I've been re-reading L&B and thanks are due to somnolentSlumber for the comment to chapter 94 re Max blowing up the Bullet Farm twice. Disco Inferno is henceforth dedicated to you.
> 
> Jim Reeves - it's nothing personal. He was just way too popular back home when I was growing up. Watch 'Divorcing Jack' and you'll see what I mean. I was worried I'd been a bit harsh until I visited the folks last week. Local radio on in the kitchen playing 'Bimbo'. Check it out if you want a laugh and a shudder.
> 
> This is the fictional Stormcrow from the "Be My Enemy" by Christopher Brookmyre (highly recommended). NOT the two currently existing bands of the same name according to quick internet search. The Canadian Stormcrow do sound not unlike the fictional band, with the important difference that they seem to be alive and recording. Unlike the Brookmyre Stormcrow who had a violent death in a plane crash in the 70s. Sue him, not me.
> 
> These are genuine country song titles and feature on any internet hit for 'absurd country music titles'. 'Wild World', 'Run For Your Life' and 'Under My Thumb' are from '25 of Music's Most Obnoxiously Misogynist Songs', flavorwire.com. 
> 
> 'Kirky's Disco Wagon' is my Spotify playlist, which never fails to cheer me up hugely. I don't have PTSD though, so can't answer for its efficacy on that.
> 
> 'Gang aft agley' - This Burns quote sounds strange enough to have survived in the Wasteland. Concannon's more an Irish surname than Scottish, but close enough.
> 
> I headcanon that Dag's child is named Angharad, but Dag persists in calling her 'Potato'. She'll get the name 'Spud' until she's old enough to find it undignified, probably at about 13.
> 
> Taking another liberty with names here. Miro's little brother is unnamed in "L&B", but I'm calling him 'Rom' after Quark's younger brother in Deep Space Nine. Just because. (new note - still haven't quite got over what Squid did to these two...nooooo)
> 
> "I like the beats and the clapping" - this is obviously a nod to Jaylah's appreciation of the Beastie Boys in that new Star Trek film. This is the last Star Trek reference, promise.
> 
> Kirky's Disco Wagon, in play order, in case you're interested  
> 1-Everybody Dance - 12'' Mix (CHIC - Dance, Dance, Dance: The Best of Chic)  
> 2-Boogie Wonderland (Earth, Wind and Fire - I Am)  
> 3-Take Your Time (Do it Right) (The S.O.S. Band - Best Of)  
> 4-September (Earth, Wind and Fire - Now, Then and Forever)  
> 5-Ring My Bell (Anita Ward - Ring My Bell)  
> 6-Play That Funky Music (Wild Cherry - Wild Cherry)  
> 7-Disco Inferno - LP/12'' Version (Earth, Wind and Fire - I Am)  
> 8-Stayin' Alive - 2007 Remastered Version (Bee Gees - Saturday Night Fever [The Original Sound Track])  
> 9-Dancer (Gino Soccio - Outline)  
> 10-Yes Sir, I Can Boogie (Baccara - Ultimate '70s Party)  
> 11-Last Night A DJ Saved My Life (Indeep - A Night to Remember)  
> 12-Funky Town (Lipps Inc - Paradas Continuas)


End file.
